Freeway Chase/Thomas and the gang arrive
This is how the freeway chase and Thomas and the gang arrive goes in episode 1 of Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures of Transformers: Prime. one of the other 2 Vehicons radios Starscream on the Nemesis Vehicon 3: Starscream, we have good news and bad news. Starscream: Report. Good news first, bad news second. Vehicon 3: The good news is the Autobot Arcee is well in reach. Bad news is she has friends like a talking bandicoot and has a human passenger. Starscream: What's the bandicoot's name? Vehicon 3: Crash. Starscream: And who are the friends? Vehicon 3: Yeah. They got a kid. Starscream: Yes I would! sighs What is it with Autobots and humans?! Destroy them altogether. Dr. Neo Cortex: Including Crash Bandicoot. Destroy them for real. No death traps that take 10 flipping hours. the freeway Crash Bandicoot: Uh, Jack. I'm Crash. Crash Bandicoot. Wolverine:the side of a Vehicon, killing him Jack Darby: Nice to meet you! Crash Bandicoot: Wow. Thanks, Logan. Wolverine: You're welcome. Vehicons start firing notices his Keyblade and fires back at the Cons then Bumblebee arrives Jack Darby: Arcee Friend of yours? Crash Bandicoot: I hope Ryan see this. Arcee: Family. a waterway nearby, a kid named Rafael Esquivel, Raf for short, is playing with his toy car Matau T. Monkey: Raf? You think this toy car is cool? Raf Essquivel: Yep. Matau T. Monkey: Yup. You think Master Ryan and his brother Cody is here? Vehicons attack the three Sentinals Air Strike: We're up. Sentinel 1: You us a chocolate shake, Air Strike.one Sentinel, by grabbing its neck and lighting himself on fire, melting the neck Matau T. Monkey: gasps Bad guys. races onto the waterway with Jack on board Raf Esquivel: Whoa! Jack Darby: You two have no idea. Matau T. Monkey: What's that bandicoot on that Dino hybrid? notices a boy wearing a blue t-shirt, brown shoes, red trousers and a blue hood Crash Bandicoot: Hey, kid. You think you can help me? nods then a Con comes to grab him Ryan hold his hand out then a Keyblade appears, impaling the Con Matau T. Monkey: Oh look at that. The con's been impaled. chuckles Crash Bandicoot: Who are you, kid? And how did I talk like Jack? Ryan F-Freeman: Ryan. looks as the fight continues. Suddenly, a portal opens up and Thomas falls out Thomas: screaming Oof! James: screaming Oof! Percy: OUCH! gasps Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas? Percy? James? rest of the gang falls out of the portal on top of the three engines Meg Griffin: What is that, Ryan? whole Code Red team gathers Ryan F-Freeman: Oh my glum! Who are this team? Crash Bandicoot: I don't know. Ryan F-Freeman: Great Scott! I didn't know what Thomas is. Thomas: that he has Transformer hands and screams Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas! Calm down! Thomas: What... does the rest of me look like? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, I think you're you. Only not you. Crash Bandicoot: Where did you come from? shrugs James: Percy and I have hands too. Crash Bandicoot: James. You know someone like fasion. [ transforms and gasps Arcee: Could it possibly be? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know, Arcee. I better take Thomas to the Autobot's Leader.. nods Thomas: You think this Leader can help me? nods Thomas: Well, Ryan. You think Optimus can help me? nods Thomas: Cool. I hope you won't get turned into stone or a... a... holds up a sign that says "Swan?" Thomas: Swan? knocks a sign off Matau's paw Matau T. Monkey: Easy! I'm trying to help Thomas remember. picks up Matau Arcee: Thomas? Matau T. Monkey: That's what I could call him. The I-Rex did protect Master Ryan. Arcee: You have no idea. Matau T. Monkey: What do you mean, Ma'am? Arcee: Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan